


La légende et la vie réelle

by malurette



Category: Les Compagnons du Crépuscule
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Symbolism, Triad - Freeform, three forces
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Elles ont beaucoup donné à la légende, mais elles ont toujours leur propre vie.





	La légende et la vie réelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un toit sur la tête...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347273) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La légende et la vie réelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les Compagnons du Crépuscule, _Le Dernier Chant des Malaterre_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Anaïs(/)Ancelinote, Mariotte(/Aymon), et la fille sans nom  
>  **Genre :** drama/symbolisme  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Triads » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épilogue du tome 3  
>  **Notes :** peut se prendre comme suite à mes one-shot précédents ou comme stand-alone  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Anaïs est comédienne depuis toujours. Orpheline de juifs ou de cigains, elle a été élevée par une troupe ambulante.  
Mariotte a perdu ses parents jeunes et a vécu avec sa grand-mère, à l’écart du village ; elles y passaient pour sorcières.  
Ancelinotte était la bâtarde de la pute du château, et la fille à tout faire à la cuisine.  
Trois histoires différentes, pour trois filles rejetées du monde bien-pensant. Avec un tel passé, quand la catastrophe s’est abattue sur elle, ça n’était pas plus mal d’avoir refait leur vie à neuf. 

Sur les planches, elles sont désormais toutes les trois : une brune, une rousse, une blonde. Elles se complètent physiquement pour leur nouveau spectacle et le rendent plus vivant, plus crédible ainsi.  
Mais comme elles ont beaucoup payé à la fin de la légende des trois sirènes il leur a fallu d’abord digérer ce qui leur est arrivé pour ensuite en tirer parti, et décider gagner leur croûte avec. Pour leurs souvenirs, pour garder vivante l’idée des Trois Forces dans le monde, et parce qu’il faut bien continuer à vivre avec ce qu’elles ont, ce qu’elles peuvent.  
Elles refusent de représenter directement les Malaterre ; elles ne sont pas les incarnations des Trois Forces. Mais au regard du public, c’est important qu’elles se prêtent à l’illusion. Elles n’ont pas la personnalité qui va avec, tout d’abord, mais ça qui le sait, hormis le reste de leur troupe ?

Anaïs connaît le monde et le cœur des hommes. Elle s’est endurcie pour survivre, elle est souvent abrupte envers les autres mais elle n’est pas méchante. Elle n’a pas plus d’envies de destruction, de causer le mal et d’apporter la mort que quiconque ici. Elles ont toutes eu ces envies à un moment ou l’autre, mais elle au final, moins souvent. Elle se pose plus en protectrice. 

Mariotte connaît ce qu’il faut pour soigner ou neutraliser les corps mais pas beaucoup de ce qui marche dans les têtes. Elle n’en a plus tant besoin maintenant qu’elle a le cœur de son Aymon. Elle a la vie, les sentiments, l’amour et la passion… mais encore une fois elle n’est pas la seule dans ce cas. Pernette a eu moins de chance qu’elle en perdant son Anicet, voilà tout. Quant à ce qui se trame entre Anaïs et Ancelinote, elle n’y regarde pas de trop près. 

Et Ancelinote justement, connaît bien trop ce qu’il a de pire chez les hommes, et malgré ça a toujours réussi à l’éviter et a gardé espoir qu’un jour sa vie pourrait devenir meilleure. Elle n’était non point naïve, mais il lui fallait bien cela pour tenir sans sombre, et elle s’est vue récompensée. Est-ce que ça fait d’elle un symbole de bonté, de bien et de pureté, elle serait la première à dire que non. Anaïs et Mariotte trouvent que si mais ne la convaincront pas. 

Enfin, même s’il n’y a qu’elles trois à donner leur représentation principale, elles ne sont pas seules. Elles font partie d’une troupe plus nombreuse, d’une petite famille.  
Luce se tient en retrait de cette légende ; il a vieilli et préfère laisser la place à la jeune génération, mais se prête toujours à d’autres pièces plus légères où l’on requiert un personnage que les jeunes filles ne joueraient pas, même avec un lourd costume.  
Aymon peut chanter ou déclamer de la poésie, à condition que le sujet ne soit pas trop osé, mais se refuse à jouer la comédie. Il n’y est pas doué.  
Ancelinote, sous la tutelle d’Anaïs, a appris facilement la viole, dont elle joue avec autant de grâce qu’une vraie demoiselle. Mariotte en revanche n’a jamais pu maîtriser le moindre instrument – Anaïs plaisante sur le fait qu’elle réserve tout son doigté à des jeux personnels et qu’il ne lui reste plus rien pour la scène. N’importe, elle a toujours une jolie voix et une belle prestance. 

Seule Pernette n’a jamais participé. Les premiers temps elle était trop dévastée pour ça, ensuite elle quand elle a commencé à aller mieux, ça a été pour découvrir… ce que lui avait laissé l’Anicet et elle était trop malade pour se donner en spectacle ; enfin, quand le pire a passé, son état était désormais trop visible pour qu’elle veuille le montrer sur scène.  
Elle fausse un peu la donne mais ça n’est pas juste à cause de la couleur châtain de ses cheveux qui ne trouverait aucun écho à la légende qu’elle n’appartient pas à leur trio. En tout cas elle fait bel et bien partie de leur troupe, de leur étrange famille. Et parce qu’elle porte la vie, elle en symbolise d’autant plus le futur. Elle a eu ses moments noirs, très noirs, de rage, puis de désespoir. Si leur histoire avait continué sans se heurter à la dernière page de la légende, elle aurait pu finir par se lasser de lui ; s’il l’avait abandonnée pour suivre son maître plus loin dans sa quête elle l’aurait maudit puis oublié. Mais parce qu’on le lui a ravi de façon fort tragique alors qu’elle l’aimait encore, le manque brutal sera bien plus difficile à guérir.  
Elle a refusé, malgré leur situation dramatique, de se débarrasser de ce qu’elle voyait comme le dernier souvenir d’Anicet… et le premier bourgeon d’une nouvelle vie. Depuis que la vie qui arrondit son ventre comble peu à peu la blessure de son cœur, elle s’épanouit. Elle rayonne rouge, très rouge, d’une façon différente de Mariotte qui, toute à sa passion avec Aymon, prend toujours toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas en faire autant. 

Elle reste en dehors de la légende, toute en étant bien réelle, bien vivante, avec ses forces autant que ses faiblesses, prouvant qu’elle n’a pas besoin de se laisser dominer par une Force quelconque pour exister, et transforme de façon positive le trio de scène en quatuor en privé.


End file.
